1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector terminal for use with an electrical connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector terminal which can be inserted firmly into an electrical connector and, once inserted, is unlikely to be easily pulled out of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connecting devices for use in signal and/or electricity transmission and their fittings are generally referred to as electrical connectors. Nowadays, electrical connectors are extensively used in different industries so that the desired signals and/or electric power can be transmitted rapidly.
In order to connect a cable to an electrical connector, an electrical connector terminal coupled with the cable is inserted into the electrical connector, which in turn provides protection for the terminal. While there are a good number of factors that influence the quality of an electrical connector, the key factor lies in the secureness of engagement between the connector and the terminal.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional electrical connector terminal 30 to be engaged in an electrical connector by means of a plurality of resilient members 31. The resilient members 31—each having a cantilever configuration—must not be too long; otherwise, the resilient members 31 are subject to deformation which will compromise the strength of contact. Should the resilient members 31 be deformed, the terminal 30 is very likely to get loose and have problem engaging with the electrical connector firmly. Such incomplete engagement between the terminal 30 and the electrical connector tends to aggravate if the inner periphery of the electrical connector has a less than perfect circularity attributable to the processing process. In an extreme case, the terminal 30 and the cable coupled thereto may be exposed from and thus left unprotected by the electrical connector.
Hence, it is an important research and development goal in the related industries to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional electrical connector terminals and design an improved electrical connector terminal that can be inserted securely into an electrical connector and, once inserted, cannot be easily pulled out.